Altercation Out Of Error
by gatehead81
Summary: Danielv got himself captured, SG-1 gear up to go rescue him, but Janet has other ideas. Janet/Sam friendship with just a little Jack and Hammond thrown in.


**AN: This one kind of just came out of the blue. Just wondered what would happen if Janet tried to stop Sam from doing what she really wanted to do… (disclaimer as per profile page)**

**Summary: Daniel got himself captured, SG-1 gear up to go rescue him, but Janet has other ideas. Janet/Sam friendship with just a little bit of Jack and Hammond.**

**

* * *

**

ALTERCATION OUT OF ERROR.

* * *

Janet hurried as fast as she could down the corridor without sprinting. She had to get to the gate-room before SG-1 departed for their unexpected muster to go rescue Daniel and his ruins exploration team on B2R-898.

The word came through and Jack, Sam and Teal'c scrambled themselves together even before Hammond had given the say so. The rumours from the gate-techs said that they arrived at the briefing room in full BDU weapons and all.

It was this unorthodox action that had enabled Janet to catch wind of their imminent departure. She could not allow Sam to go, she had to double check something with her first.

She crashed through the gate-room door only to find it empty and the stargate inactive. The SFs on duty spun into action, then dropped their weapons again staring at the doctor as if she had a second head. Janet barely even noticed.

"Where are SG-1, have they left yet?"

One of the SFs nodded at the control room above her head. She had to take a step further into the room to see up through the panel of bullet-proof glass. She could just make out the unmistakable fop of blonde hair that was the top of Sam's head where she was bent over the consoles that made everything tick around this place. Relief washed through her as she automatically thanked the SF.

She swiped her card and the door slid open revealing the familiar corridor and stairs that lead up to the control-room and in turn the briefing room. O'Neill and Teal'c were clanking down the stair with the General in tow. They seemed to be unguardedly continuing their discussion.

"General Hammond Sir, don't worry. I won't do anything rash. I know how to handle this. It's not like it's the first time we've been in this situation."

"That's exactly where you are wrong Colonel. We may never have encountered this Goa'uld before. There's no telling what he's capable of, and the day your behaviour isn't rash is the day I eat the stars off my shoulder."

Jack stopped short at the bottom of the spiral staircase, allowed Teal'c to pass him and addressed the man in charge face to face.

"With all due respect, Sir, what else can we do? They've got Daniel and his team. We need to get in there and offer them some assistance. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go alone. He's got a team of lab technicians with him for god-sakes. Between them they've got about as much military training as a troop of drunken monkeys. Drunken monkeys with guns and a hell of lot of information about this facility."

"Are you questioning the integrity of the professionals employed at this facility?"

"Of course not General, all I'm sayin' is there are six of our men out there, four of which have never been through the 'gate before and Daniel's the best chance they've got at the minute. No harm to the man but he's not very good with the concept that Goa'uld don't negotiate!"

"Okay, okay Colonel, you've made your point. I don't need to hear the same argument a third time."

"Thanks General."

Jack turned on his heel and stepped sprightly off the steps. For a man of his age it always surprised Janet how quickly he could move if he wanted too. Especially given his medical history. She slid to one side and he winked at her on the way past. Pre-battle adrenaline shining in his eyes.

Hammond regarded her with interest his eye lingering on the personnel file in her hand. He knew she was there for a reason. She nodded an acknowledgement of his presence.

"Is Major Carter still in the control room, Sir?"

"At present she is but not for much longer, as I'm sure you've gathered they're just about to ship out."

"That's why I'm here Sir I need to speak to the Major before she goes."

"Nothing wrong I hope?" Hammond smile was genial but he'd narrowed his eyes telling Janet that he was seeking out secondary information in her tone and demeanour.

"Nothing serious, I just need to double check something with her." She shrugged trying to keep the conversation light but professional.

"Say no more, Doctor." He stepped to one side and indicated that she should go ahead of him.

As it turned out neither of them needed to move for at that moment Sam came blustering down the stairs taking them two at a time. She stopped short of bumping into the General and threw him a half smile, her mind clearly on the mission ahead of her.

"Major Carter, Doctor Frasier would like a quick word with you before you depart." He swept up past her and disappeared from view.

"What is it Janet? I've got to go, Daniel's in trouble." Sam wasn't looking at the doctor she was busy readjusting the straps of the pack she'd just thrown on.

Janet closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. This wasn't how she'd planned to have this discussion with her friend.

"Sam, would you come through here for a moment?"

Carter looked impatiently down at her friend as she clicked the last strap shut, then moved off in the direction the doctor indicated. Janet took a quick look around ensuring that the corridor was completely deserted before squaring herself off between her patient and her destination.

"I need three minutes of your time Sam, I need to rerun a test before you go."

"Janet I don't have three minutes! You heard what's happened right? They're about to dial the gate."

"I know that. That's why I'm here. Without doing this test again you can't go."

"What? Why, what test is it anyhow?" Sam shifted impatiently trying to see through the door into the gateroom as an SF passed through. Janet's face drifted into her field of vision blocking her view of the Colonel who was obviously well into his pre-departure pep talk.

"Sam this is important, I need your full attention."

Three or four techs clattered down the stairs in a haze of lab coats and clipboards. Janet took the opportunity to guide the woman deeper into the corridor. "It's kind of private I don't want to be overheard. If you'd just come with me down to…"

"Down to the infirmary? No Janet I don't have time. Just tell me."

Janet sighed and opened Sam's medical personnel file.

"I need another urine sample. One of your tests has come back positive when I don't think it really should have. I need to double check that there's not been a mistake."

"Well which one!" There was a cold clip in Sam's voice. It was obvious that the Major didn't appreciate that the doctor was trying to be tactful.

"Okay. If you insist on hearing it straight up, fine." She lowered her voice. "Your last run of tests show that you are pregnant Sam."

"They show what?" Sam laughed and swatted at the idea. "That's ridiculous Janet, you know as well as I do that that's not possible. Now

I've got to go." She made to push past her friend. The doctor stepped firmly into her path. Sam glared down at her.

"I'm sorry Major but I can't let you go off-world without checking the results. It's regulations."

"Janet this is ridiculous. It's a clerical error, I haven't slept with anyone in over a year as well you know."

"Error or not Sam I can't let you step through that gate until it's cleared up."

Sam's face was the picture of absolute frustration. "You can't be serious? Janet, this is Daniel's life were talking about here. Three minutes makes a big difference out in the field. I'll take the test when I come back."

Doctor Frasier flung her hand out against the wall barring Sam's way. She'd handled bigger, stronger and higher ranking officers in her time there was no way she was going to let her best friend intimidate her.

"Would you get out of the way!" Carter felt fury rising from within her. This was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Why was Janet being so stubborn about an obvious mistake?

"I can't do that."

"Janet!"

"You have to have the test or you can't go through the gate."

"No!" Sam blurted. "I won't do it. It's stupid. It's a mistake."

"Are you telling me you're refusing to comply?"

"Well if you want to take it that way fine, but it's not stopping me from going to rescue Daniel."

A flurry of hurt and anger swamped the doctor. Sam's words were outright disrespectful of her position as ranking medical officer and as a friend. She'd left her no choice but to pull rank.

"Major Samantha Carter, I hear-by stand you down from active duty pending the results of outstanding medical tests, effective immediately."

"What? Janet no, you can't do that, please!"

"Well come with me then."

Generally Sam reacted as well to ultimatums as a cat did when thrown into deep water, this time was no different. She let out a rebellious hiss and attempted to push straight on through. Janet dropped the chart squared her hands onto her friend's shoulders and dug her heels in. Not expecting the resistance Sam slammed sideways against the wall and a red mist descended on both parties.

* * *

Behind them the gateroom door opened and Colonel O'Neill was greeted with the sight of the two majors grappling with each other in the middle of the corridor. Momentarily shocked by the scene he blinked a few times before protocol kicked in.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He barked.

Both ladies snapped to attention looking angry and frustrated. Neither spoke as he strode over to them.

"I believe I asked a question?" He had lowered his voice and glanced back along the corridor at the stairs. "What the hell are you doing?" The last thing he needed was the General involved in this, they would never get away if that happened and time was running short.

"Um, well Sir…" stammered a flustered Sam.

"I need Major Carter to come with me for a medical test before I can let her go off-world, Sir." Janet cut across, her words jamming together as she spoke in a rush.

Jack's eyebrows bounced, he'd never before heard Doc Frasier refer to her best friend by official rank. Sam's reaction was equally as unexpected. She sneered and shifted position.

For Carter to break from attention when on reprimand was unheard of, she was too disciplined an officer for that. Then again Jack had always thought her to be too disciplined to be scrapping in the corridor with a fellow soldier. O'Neill cleared his throat and continued to address them in the manor he usually reserved for new cadets and disciplinary hearings.

"Major Carter, you have a problem with this request?"

"Yes, sir I do. Both Doctor Frasier and myself know that the test results are wrong and that it is a clerical error. We don't have time to delay because of a junior lab technician's mistake."

"The test takes three minutes and I can't let her go without having it done."

"Why not Doctor?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sam jibed acidly.

"That's quite enough Carter."

Sam bared her teeth briefly as she pulled up her full military barricade. Jack ignored the insubordinate behaviour.

"Janet?" He asked calmly.

Frasier kept her eyes front and centre. "It's protocol, Sir. No officer can travel through the gate if they're… if this particular result shows up."

"Particular result? Can you be more specific?"

Sam again broke formation, this time it was to fling a desperate look at the doctor. Janet reacted by glancing back at her and clearing her throat.

"Yes Sir, I can but I would rather not as it is of quite a sensitive nature."

Jack silently regarded the two officers. Sam seemed to be relieved but still fuming and Janet was visibly bristling but somehow maintaining her professionalism. She raised her head a notch higher.

"I feel it is my duty to inform you Sir, that I have officially …"

"Don't Janet please!" Sam's voice was low with a frantic edge Jack couldn't place.

Janet broke off her sentence to look at her friend. She had turned fully to face her and was shaking her head, eyes pleading. Janet felt herself relenting.

"That I have officially…" She faltered, "requested that Major Carter take this test." She finished somewhat feebly.

Sam stopped short of heaving a sigh and returned to attention. Jack knew for sure that there was more going on here. He was equally as sure that he did not want to know what it was.

"Okay." He stated, his eye running from one to the other. "Request granted. Carter." He commanded her attention. "Teal'c, SG-7 and I will go on ahead and send the second MALP through. You have five minutes. Take your radio."

Carter nodded looking more than a little annoyed.

"Thank you, Sir." said the doctor respectfully before stooping to gather up the errant file.

When neither of them moved Jack shooed at them "Dismissed." he said, sounding vaguely pissed.

Janet turned but stood her ground. After the briefest of stalemates Sam exhaled angrily and stomped off grumbling under her breath.

Jack could not help but think that she was behaving like a stroppy teenager. He turned back towards the gateroom sincerely hoping this was not going to be one of those times when he would have to play mediator. He hated playing mediator, especially between women, he just never understood them enough to get it right. Somehow he always ended up being the bad guy.

* * *

Stony silence filled the room as Sam and Janet waited for the test result to show on the indicator in front of them. Neither woman would give in to look at each other. It was the first time they had fallen out in earnest and both of them were feeling hurt by the other and embarrassed by their breach of professionalism. Or more accurately embarrassed about getting caught.

Eventually Janet picked up the test and stared at it. "Okay Sam, this result is negative, you're cleared to go."

"I told you it was an error." She said jumping up.

"I pretty much knew that too, but I couldn't let you go, you know the rules."

"Yeah sure I do but it didn't stop you letting Teal'c go through the gate when the same result showed on his tests last month."

"Oh come on Sam, that's a totally different thing and you know it."

Sam grinned. "Yeah I suppose so, I really gotta go!" Her relief was making her light headed.

"Sure thing Sam."

The doctor wasn't looking at her. Sam felt guilt washing through her. "Janet I-"

The burst of static from the radio made them both jump.

"_Yo Carter, where the hell are you, you're five minutes are well and truly up!"_

"On my way, Colonel."

Sam re-shouldered her pack and headed for the door. She turned in the doorway.

"Listen, Janet, about earlier. I'm sorry. I was just worried about Daniel, I didn't mean…"

"Hey, hey me too, don't worry about it." Janet couldn't quite meet her friend's eye.

"No I'm serious Janet I never should have behaved like that, it was totally disrespectful and I am sorry."

Janet smiled sheepishly. "And I'm sorry for shoving you, and nearly getting us court-marshalled."

"Good job it was Colonel O'Neill and not anyone else eh?" Sam grinned broadly.

"You can say that again! You'd better go. I'll be here when you bring Daniel back. Try not to be too long."

"Oh I can't wait to watch the Colonel kick his ass all the way back to this side of the galaxy!" Sam gave the doctor a quick salute and disappeared.

Janet immediately turned her attention to the errant results. It was about damn time someone started answering for their mistakes about this place...

**

* * *

**

AN: **Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
